Bad Bad Dad 2
by Son Tonny
Summary: Después de que Gohan haya hecho que Pan tuviera relaciones sexuales con él, va sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Am I a bad dad?

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toel Animation.** **Resumen: Después de que Gohan haya hecho que Pan tuviera relaciones sexuales con él, va sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!!**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!!**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!!**

 **Este es un fic con contenido hentai, ecchi, lolicon y kinshinsoukan, por lo que recomiendo cuidado al leer.**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquella vez en que Gohan tuvo relaciones con su hija, al principio lo hizo solo por disfrutar de su cuerpo y por protegerla, pero ahora no estaba seguro si podía volver a vivir como antes. Sabía de lo malo que hizo, le quitó su virginidad a su propia hija con engaños pero ella no estaba molesta, aun así, estuvo mal y lo sabe, ella es su hija de quince años y él su padre de 35 años.

Era una hermosa mañana, Gohan estaba en el comedor desayunando lo que su esposa Videl le preparó.

\- Pan! El desayuno está listo. - Videl llamó a su hija.

\- Ya voy, mamá. - Le respondió desde su habitación.

Al poco tiempo, Pan llegó, Gohan fue el primero que la vio, se llevó una gran impresión al verla, vestía su uniforme escolar, su camisa estaba muy entallada y con unos botones de arriba desabrochados, dejando ver mucho parte de sus pechos, su falda estaba muy corta, y sus medias también eran muy cortas, lo que dejaba muy al descubierto sus piernas.

\- Ya llegué, mamá. Hola papá. - Pan se sentó al lado de Gohan y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Ah... Hola... Pan. - Dijo muy nervioso Gohan.

\- Cómo me veo?

\- ... Estás... bien buena...

\- Gohan! - Videl se volteó al oír tal frase de su esposo. - Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas a tu hija?

\- Lo... Siento... Solo que s-se ve muy bonita c-como está vestida.

\- Qué? - Videl examinó a Pan, claramente no le gustó la forma em que su hija se vistió. - Pan, qué forma de vestir es esa para ir a la escuela? No quiero que piense que mi hija es una provocativa por esas pintas. Ve a tu cuarto y cambiate...

\- No! - Interrumpió Gohan. - Bueno, quiero decir... Que si... A Pan le gusta vestirse así... No tiene nada de malo.

\- Gohan! - Videl se impresionó al escuchar lo que Gohan le dijo. - Pan, has lo que te dije si no quieres que yo misma te cambie de ropa.

\- Sí... Creo que es l-lo correcto... - Añadió Gohan.

Pan no tuvo otra opción mas que obedecer y se fue a su cuarto.

\- Gohan que es lo que te ocurrió? Estabas viendo a Pan como si no fuera tu hija.

No supo que responder y no dijo nada. - No lo sé... Lo siento...

Tras este incómodo momento, Gohan terminó de desayunar y se fue al trabajo en auto. Sin que supiera, Pan se escondió en los asientos de atrás del auto y de la nada sorprendió a Gohan.

\- Hola.

\- Ah, Pan! - Gohan frenó y se movió a un lado de la calle. - Qué haces aquí?

\- Mamá no me habría dejado ir contigo después con lo que te pasó en la mañana.

\- Claro que sí. No supe lo que hacía... Pan, por favor no hagas esas cosas de nuevo... Sí?

\- Ay, no es para tanto, tranquilo, papá. - Y se le abrazó por detrás. - Ya sabes lo que quiero.

\- Qué? De que hablas?

\- Ya sabes. Quiero que hagamos lo mismo del otro día.

\- Pan! No, para nada. Si que supe que lo que hice estuvo mal pero no podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Por favor, papá. Tu si que sabes como tratar a las mujeres, ahora entiendo por qué mamá nunca te va a dejar.

\- Me dejará pronto si se entera de nuestra relación.

\- No se va a enterar. - Pan se movió a adelante y se sentó de forma provocativa sobre Gohan. - O no tienes ganas de acostarte conmigo.

\- Ya, Pan. Ya bajate. Que solo me harás excitarme más.

\- Acepta, promete que lo volveremos hacer.

\- No. - Dijo en seco y abrió la puerta del copiloto. - Ya ve a la escuela, llegarás tarde.

\- No me voy. - Pan cerró la puerta. - Sé que no te puedes resistir.

\- Pan! - De la nada, Pan lo besó y él correspondió muy apasionadamente, ahí estaba besando a su hija encima de él en el auto. En un momento, terminaron. - - No... No...

\- Me voy, te veré en la tarde.

Sin más, Pan se fue dejando a Gohan muy extraño.

En la tarde, Gohan regresó del trabajo, no le fue muy bien, no dejaba de pensar en Pan, sentirla muy de cerca y besarla no era muy común entre ellos, por ahora.

\- Hola amor. - Videl lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola Videl. - Y él la abrazó.

\- Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

\- Cansado. Debo terminar un informe para mañana. Y aun no dejo de pensar de lo que pasó en la mañana. - Dijo esto ultimo sin pensar.

\- Es cierto, qué pasó ahí?

\- No... Bueno... Yo... No sé como explicarlo. Me dejé guiar por otras cosas... Fue la primera vez que vi a Pan de esta forma... No sé cuando pasó de ser una niña a una adolescente... Y bueno pues... Creo que mi mente me jugó un mal juego. - También lo dijo sin saber pero esto podía ser cierto, se relacionó con Pan porque ella se veía diferente.

\- Gohan. No me lo esperaba. Bueno, trata de calmarte y controla tu mente, creo que podía pasarte algo mal y termines haciendo algo para que Pan te odie para siempre.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, sí trataré de hacer eso.

\- Bueno, llama a Pan para que venga a comer. Falta poco para que todo ya esté así que puedes llamarla de una vez.

Gohan fue a la habitación de su hija a buscarla, llegó y tocó.

\- Pan.

\- Pasa. - Le respondió por dentro Pan.

\- Pan dice mamá que... Ah, lo siento. - Pan se acababa de bañar y solo tenía una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, y Gohan se volteó para no verla así. - Juro que no te he visto.

\- Jaja... - Pan se puso enfrente de él. - No me mientas. - Pan se le abrazó, cruzando sus brazos en el cuello de Gohan.

\- Pan! Por favor...

\- Vamos, papá, hagamoslo por un momento. Necesito sentirte como esa vez.

Al tener a su hija sobre él, con una sola toalla y detrás de eso su cuerpo sin nada de ropa, obviamente lo excitaba demasiado.

\- eh... Bueno... Solo por un momento, sí? - Gohan cerró la puerta con seguro para en caso de que Videl viniera.

\- Que bueno. - Los dos comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente y sin saber, su toalla se deslizó por completo hacía abajo. Gohan la depositó muy suavemente en la cama y al verla desnuda se quitó su camisa y siguió besándola. Dejaba marca en todo su cuerpo, la acariciaba por todos lados. Saboreaba sus pechos de una forma muy linda haciendo que Pan gimiera demasiado. Al oírla, le puso su mano en su boca.

\- No grites, Videl se dará cuenta y todo se arruinará.

Siguió con su juego sexual y aun le tapaba la boca con su mano. Siguió más abajo, a la zona más delicada del cuerpo de su hija, ahora le daba un oral muy apasionado, Pan se tapaba su boca con su mano para no gritar. Gohan no se resistió más y se bajó su pantalón junto con su bóxer y la penetró sin pensar, ya que no tenía pensado hacer eso.

\- Aaahh... - Accidentalmente, Pan dio un grito muy sonoro.

\- Te dije que no lo hicieras, sí? Espero que Videl no se haya dado cuenta. - Se decía.

Siguió penetrándola con delicadeza mientras la abrazaba, por suerte, se controló y terminó con el acto sexual.

\- Por qué paras? - Le dijo muy confusa.

\- No podemos hacerlo aquí en este momento. - Sin más se vistió para irse. - Vienes para comer. - Gohan salió dejando a Pan con más ganas de sexo.

\- Ya le dije.

\- Si, y qué pasó? Oí a Pan gritar.

\- Oh, sí, es porque no sabía que se había bañado y entré sin saber que se estaba vistiendo.

\- Que mal, por qué no tocaste primero?

\- No tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar, sí? Y no quiero recordar este momento, no fue muy bueno que digamos.


	2. I'm a bad dad

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toel Animation.** **Resumen: Después de que Gohan haya hecho que Pan tuviera relaciones sexuales con él, va sufriendo las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!!**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!!**

 **ADVERTENCIA!!!**

 **Este es un fic con contenido hentai, ecchi, lolicon y kinshinsoukan, por lo que recomiendo cuidado al leer.**

\- No sé lo que me ocurrió - Pensaba Gohan en su área en su trabajo en casa. - Por qué vi a Pan como algo más que mi hija? De dónde comencé con esta idea de tener sexo con ella? - Todo le daba vueltas, estaba pensando en lo mal que hizo al haber tenido sexo con Pan unas veces. - No, me habré enamorado de mi propia hija? Que mal padre he sido, y encima, la hecho que se enamore de mi. - Se dejó caer en su escritorio.

En la noche, cuando él y su familia estaban cenando, trataba de no mirar mucho a Pan.

\- Está delicioso, mamá, quiero más. Decía Pan mientras le daba su plato vacío a Videl.

\- Oh, está bien hija. - Videl se paró de su asiento para traerle más comida a Pan.

\- Papá...

\- Sí? - Dijo intentando no mirarla.

\- Qué es eso? - Gohan volteó en dirección a donde miraba para no verla durante toda la cena, en ese momento, Pan dejó caer una pastilla en el vaso con bebida de Videl.

\- Qué?

\- Lo que ves, llevas toda la cena viendo a esa dirección y no le veo algo interesante.

\- No... No hay nada así por allá.

\- Aquí tienes hija. - Videl regresó y los tres siguieron cenando.

Más tarde, Gohan preparaba su trabajo para mañana en su oficina, al salir fue a su habitación pero en su camino se encontró inesperadamente a Pan.

\- Pan... Que haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscarte.

\- Para que?

\- No te hagas, ya sabes para que.

\- No, Pan, por favor, no podemos seguir haciendo eso por más tiempo y si Videl se entera ser...

\- Mamá no sabrá nada si lo hacemos esta noche, está dormida.

\- Y si se despierta o nos oye?

\- No lo hará.

\- Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Le di una pastilla para que de duerma por un tiempo, posiblemente despierte hasta la mañana.

\- Que hiciste qué?!

\- Ya lo oíste, así que nada te impide que no tengas sexo conmigo.

Gohan lo pensó, Videl estaba drogada y no iba a despertar, tenía ganas de sexo de nuevo con Pan pero la idea de que era un enfermo por tener relaciones con su hija lo mataba. Aun así, nadie podía saber de lo que ocurriría esta noche en su casa, además de ellos dos.

\- Bien, no tengo por qué mentirte más. Sí quiero acostarme contigo de nuevo.- Sin más, la cargó entre sus brazos mientras la besaba muy apasionadamente. Llegó al cuarto de su hija y encendió la luz, comenzó con quitarle su blusa al mismo tiempo que ella le quitaba su playera. De manera muy rápida se deshicieron de sus últimas ropas, dejando todo listo para empezar. Gohan la cambió de posición y ahora tenía a Pan encima de él y aun la seguía besando mientras la sujetaba de la cintura. Pan dejó el beso y fue bajando hasta donde estaba el miembro de Gohan y se lo introdujo en su boca lo más profundo posible y a la vez le hacía unas pajas muy rápidas y con mucha fuerza.

\- Ah, que buena eres...

Cuando Pan acabó, Gohan la cambió de posición y ahora él le hacía oral a su hija, no era como la primera vez, ahora Gohan lambía y succionaba de una forma muy salvaje.

\- Ah... Si... Ahí... Ay... Ah...

Pan gritaba y gemía con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual excitaba más a Gohan, y lo dejó de hacer y luego lo que hizo fue introducirle dos de sus dedos a Pan. Iba con fuerza y rapidez, igual como cuando Pan le hizo las pajas. Después fue subiendo y se detuvo en sus pechos, ahora los chupaba muy fuerte, como si buscara leche de esos lugares, Pan no conocía eso de su padre, ni siquiera en su primera vez le hizo algo tan excitable como lo que estaba sintiendo.

Gohan tenía que doblarse un poco, porque Pan era más baja de estatura qué él y no todas las áreas de sus cuerpos eran simétricas.

\- Aaaahhh... Ah... Ay... Ah... - Finalmente Gohan la penetró, esta vez fue con más fuerza y más rápido que la vez anterior. Pan gemía cada vez más, lo que hacía que Gohan fuera más rápido y a la vez apretarle sus pechos.

\- Ah... AAAHHH... AAAAAH... NO... AAAHH... NO HAGAS ESO... - Pan intentaba quitarle sus manos a Gohan de sus pechos pero él se resistía.

\- Ah, qué te pasa mi niña? Ah... No lo disfrutas? Y qué tal esto? - Y Gohan salió y entró con fuerza, haciendo que Pan diera un grito con más fuerza. Después, con cuidado, la cambió de posición, ahora ella sobre él. - Vamos Pan, hazlo.

\- Ah... Ah... Ah... NO PUEDE SER... AAAHH...

\- Más rápido, Pan, ah... Mejor lo haré yo. - Gohan la tomó del trasero con sus dos manos y la movía de arriba hacia abajo con mucha velocidad.

\- AAAAHHH... AAAAAAHHH... QUE RICO... AAAHH... QUE... NO... NO ESPERA... AAAAAAHHH... - Gohan solo movía parte de sus caderas para no perder velocidad y la soltó del trasero y la agarró de los pechos para que no perdiera el equilibrio, pero los apretones eran fuertes, Pan intentaba quitarle sus manos pero no podía y gritaba cada vez más.

En un momento, los dos perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron de la cama, ahora Gohan estaba sobre ella. Gohan se levantó y la puso en cuatro, haciendo que Pan se apoyara con sus rodillas y manos y él con una pierna doblada y la otra apoyada. Mientras la penetraba por detrás le daba unas nalgadas muy fuertes y entraba y salía con fuerza, quería hacerla gritar en exceso, oír gritar y gemir a su hija de ese modo lo hacía feliz y más porque él se lo ocasionaba.

En unos segundos, Gohan eyaculó dentro de Pan de nuevo, a diferencia de la otra vez, aun no decidió terminar, no salió dentro de ella y siguió con la sengunda ronda.

\- Ah... Qué? Qué... Ah... Ah... Ah... Ay ah - Pan no se esperaba que Gohan siguiera en movimiento, por lo que decidió disfrutar del momento.

\- Ah... Pan... Ah... PAN... - Gohan le agarró el cabello y la jaló hacia él, era corto el cabello de Pan por lo que debía sujetarla con fuerza. Después de varios minuto, cuando Gohan iba a terminar, sacó su miembro y le arrojó a Pan todo su semen en su cuerpo.

\- Qué? Ah... No... No... Ay. - Pan intentaba cubrirse con sus manos pero solo su cara se salvó porque el resto de su cuerpo estaba embarrado. Gohan la limpió con unas toallas desechables que Pan tenía.

Eran las once cuarenta, Gohan y Pan se estaban besando cubiertos de una cobija roja.

\- Te amo Pan.

\- Yo también papá.

\- Está mal lo que estamos haciendo...

\- No me importa... Yo te amo.

\- Eres mi hija... Mi niña, la que vi crecer... No puedo creer que tenga sexo contigo sabiendo de lo mal que hago.

\- Y por qué lo hacemos? - Dijo Pan con una sonrisa divertida.

\- No lo sé.

\- Porque nos amamos. Si lo hacemos es porque queremos.

\- Ay, Pan.

Luego de seguirse besando, los dos se durmieron. Eran las 3:40 cuando Gohan despertó, estaba en la habitación de Pan y sin ropa, y Pan estaba a su lado.

\- Ah, no puede ser, debo irme sino Videl se dará cuenta de que no dormí con ella. - Gohan se vistió y salió la la habitación de Pan. Cuando iba saliendo su peor suerte fue encontrarse a Videl pasando por ahi.

\- Gohan, qué hacías en la habitación de Pan?

\- Eh? Bueno... Yo... Este... Mmm... Pasé a re-e-evisar que Pan estuviera bien... Si? Y parece que no hay problema. Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir para no despertar a Pan.

\- Tu vete, yo tengo que ir al baño por eso me levanté, enseguida voy.

\- S-si.

Al momento de que Gohan se fue entró a la habitación de Pan para revisarla.

\- Si que está bien, Gohan no debió pensar en... Que es esto? - Videl vio los hombros de Pan descubiertos. Por un momento, a Videl se le cruzó algo por la mente y le quitó algo de la cobija a Pan, su sorpresa fue ver a su hija desnuda en la cama, buscó su ropa y esta estaba en una silla.

Minutos más tarde, Videl fue a su habitación y encendió la luz.

\- Tu tienes mucho que explicar. - Se refería a Gohan.

\- Qué? A qué te refieres?

\- Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Pan?!

\- Ya te dije que fui solo a verla.

\- No te creo. O por qué Pan estaba sin ropa? Que es lo que has hecho, Gohan?

\- Nada, ya te lo dije. O tú qué piensas?

\- Gohan! El otro día en la mañana le dices que a Pan que estaba linda de otra forma, "estás bien buena" qué es eso? Que padre le dice eso a su hija?

\- Se me salió, si?

\- Y con lo de esta vez, qué? Intentaste violarla?

\- No, jamás le haría eso a Pan.

\- Bien. - Dijo no muy conforme. - Pero pobre de ti si descubro que te has vuelto un pedófilo o si llegas a abusar de Pan. Porque no me voy a detener para denunciarte. Sí? - Con esto, Videl se acostó y se durmió dejando a Gohan muy pensativo. Videl ya sospechaba de su relación con Pan, si eso pasaba arruinaría a toda su familia. Ahora estaba decidido, debía de terminar esta relación lo más pronto posible.

 **Hola, hola a todos, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no escribía, lo siento, la universidad si que quita demasiado tiempo y no hay mucho tiempo para dedicarse a cosas personales.** **No tenía pensado continuar con este fic, por los comentarios del otro fic me animaron a darle una continuación, ahora lo hice y este está terminado.** **Publicaré la parte tres más adelante, que será la final.** **Por el fic, veo que es demasiado lolicon, Gohan y Pan son mis dos personajes favoritos de Dragón Ball se me dio la idea de como un padre puede amar tanto a su hija a tal punto de llegar a lo extremo. Hay muchas sorpresas para la parte tres.** **Nos vemos después, dejen sus comentarios para saber si debo hacer la parte tres.**


End file.
